The daily use of hearing aids exposes them to a very wide variety of substances, which can cause contamination in the devices and particularly in the converters of the devices. Such substances are sweat and cerumen in particular. The contaminations within the converter, namely the microphone and the receiver, result in high service costs, since the contaminated converters must be cleaned and in the worst case even exchanged.
As is known, the contamination problem can additionally be solved by cerumen protection grid attached in front of the converters. Nevertheless, these also quickly accumulate dirt and must be cleaned or exchanged. Furthermore devices made by Phonak are available on the market in which a protective membrane is stretched in front of the microphone openings in each instance. This protective membrane is intended to keep the dirt out of the microphones.